


Curious

by lostgirl152



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl152/pseuds/lostgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity always seemed to get him into trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

                Niall was bored.

 

                Niall couldn’t remember another time where he was so mind numbingly bored. Over the years, he had gotten used to being stuck in hotel rooms for days at a time, depending on how long they were in an area, but he usually had the other boys there to keep him entertained. Unfortunately, the other three boys had already flown home after the last show leaving him alone until his flight back home tomorrow.

 

                That’s what brought Niall here, trying to pass the time with one of his favorite activities, creeping on twitter. Now, Niall was not a conceited person but he will admit that he liked to search his name to see what people were saying about him from time to time. If only he knew that today, his creeping would lead him down a road that would change his life.

 

                As Niall was scrolling through his feed, he kept seeing multiple people linking the same tumblr page talking about the amazing Niall fan art that this person made. Niall being bored and curious finally decided that he would click on the profile.

 

                Wow, it never failed to amaze Niall how talented some of their fans are. The fact that someone would spend so much time and effort to draw a picture of him was astonishing to him. Niall expected it really; all their fans loved shipping him and the boys together so seeing fan art of that kind really didn’t shock him anymore.

 

                What socked him though was the feeling this particular piece gave him. The drawing wasn’t sexual, like so many others him and the boys have been shown over the years, which made this feeling even more weird. This drawing was of him and Harry in a kitchen apparently baking together, nice and innocent, but the expression on their faces had Niall’s stomach feeling strange. The artist had drawn Niall stirring something together with a huge smile on his face, while Harry looked at him with such a loving look that real Niall was jealous of drawing Niall.

 

                It was at that thought, that Niall started to freak out. Why would he want harry to look at him like that, as if he was his whole world. Niall has never thought of Harry as anything more than just a friend, so why has the picture thrown him off so much.

 

                Niall was stuck in his thoughts when his phone started ringing loudly startling him and making him toss his phone. After calming down Niall picked up his phone again and answered.

 

“ Hello,”

 

“Niall? You sound weird what’s up?” Harry said.

 

“Nothing’s up, I’m fine. Why are you calling?”

 

“Well I know your plane doesn’t leave till tomorrow and I thought you might be bored, so I called to entertain you!”

 

                Niall sighed internally, ‘couldn’t have thought of that 5 min. sooner before I saw that picture could he’ he thought

 

“Thanks Haz, I was going a little crazy honestly.”

 

“Well have no fear Haz is here!” Harry exclaimed loudly laughing as if he was the funniest person in the world.

 

                Maybe it was just a case of cabin fever that made Niall have those thoughts. Yeah, that was it; he was bored so he started thinking weird things about Harry, nothing to worry about.

 

                Nothing to worry about until 3 weeks later when all the boys met up for the new album promo. Since he got home, Niall kept himself as busy as possible hoping that that would keep the strange new feelings at bay. Thankfully, it had work until now. When Harry arrived at the radio station for their interview, it was as if Niall was seeing him for the first time.

 

`               Niall watched as Harry circled the room saying hello to everyone like he usually did anytime they had an interview. How had Niall never noticed how sweet Harry was to everyone and how he always made everyone feel like they were important. All of a sudden, Niall wanted all of that attention on him. He wanted to be the only person Harry cared about, wanted that loving look from the picture to be on Harry’s face when he turned to look at him. Wait, what, Niall could not be thinking this about Harry, his best friend Harry, Harry who has no interest in him what so ever. Just then, Harry turned and started heading over towards Niall, making him panic. Niall tried to make a quick exit before Harry could reach him but was too late

 

“Niall I’ve missed you so much, how was your flight?” Harry said as he hugged Niall tightly.

 

“It was good,” Niall squeaked out. Well, hugging Harry definitely never made him feel like this before. Niall could feel himself getting red and started to squirm out of Harry’s grasp.

 

“What’s wrong? Why are you so red, are you feeling sick?” Harry asked.

“I’m fine just need some fresh air, I’ll be back,” Niall said as he hurried out of the room. Harry looked at the other boys for answers, but they all looked as confused as he felt. Feeling worried, Harry quickly went after Niall to make sure he was ok. As he entered the room at the end of the hall, harry saw Niall sitting on a couch with his back towards him.

As Harry got closer, he saw that Niall had his phone out staring at a picture. Curious as to what Niall was looking at Harry slowed his steps and quietly approached Niall. Peering over Niall’s shoulder harry saw a drawing of him and Niall. Harry stilled, confused.

‘Why would he be looking at a drawing of us?’ Harry thought to himself. Just then, Niall started to scroll looking at more and more pictures of the two of them. Harry noticed that the pictures were fan made but none of them were sexual, they were all of him and Niall doing everyday activities. ‘Does he feel neglected? Am I not spending enough time with him?’ Harry wondered.

 

“Niall if you want to do those thing, like hang out more that’s ok, you can tell me,” Harry said aloud. At the sound of his voice, Niall jumped into the air his phone flying.

 

“Harry, what are you doing here, were you reading over my shoulder, how long have you been there?” Niall rapidly asked. He was freaking out, Harry had seen the pictures and probably thought he was a creeper now staring at pictures of the two of them.

 

“Niall it’s ok, I know I haven’t been around as much but we are still friends, if you want to hang out more that’s fine we can work something out I’m sure,” Harry tells him. It was then that Niall realized that Harry had gotten it all wrong, but instead of feeling relieved, Niall felt sad.

 

“That’s not it Harry, I mean, I do want to hang out with you more, but not as friends,” Niall said quietly. He didn’t plan on having a confession now, or ever honestly, but he couldn’t let Harry leave here not knowing how he felt. Niall was never good at keeping secrets about himself from the boys.

 

When he looked up, Harry’s eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. ‘Great I fucked everything up, he’s never going to want to talk to me again’ Niall thought.

 

“I can’t believe this,” Harry whispered. “All this time I’ve been trying to hide my feeling for you when we could have been getting it on instead.” He exclaimed. Niall’s eyes widened at that statement and at how frustrated Harry sounded.

 

“Feelings for me, what do you mean?” Niall asked.

 

“ I’ve had a crush on you for ages Niall, but I thought you only liked girls so I kept it to myself,” Harry said smile growing wide. He quickly grabbed Niall and pulled him into a kiss. Niall’s eyes widened then quickly fell shut as he started to kiss Harry back. Never in a million years would Niall have guessed that this was how his day would turn out. They soon broke apart for air smiling at each other.

 

“You’re not joking right; you really feel the same way?” Niall asked.

 

“Did that kiss feel like a joke. I’ve been waiting ages to do that,” Harry said while laughing. If you asked him yesterday, Niall would have said that curiosity ruined his life but now it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him.


End file.
